Hanyou of the Planeteers
by Pantherian Queen
Summary: See summary inside. Rated m to be safe. LinkaXWheeler
1. The beginning

Summary: Wheeler was a human child that have her DNA alter by a evil scientist.

Warning: Semi gender bending, tortured, sexual themes and some violence. Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Captain Planet and the Planeteers. They belong to their respect owners. Thank You, everyone

 _ **Past**_ and _ **Present**_ tense

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 1: the Beginning

 _ **10 years ago…**_

A little girl was imprisoned in a cage by a evil scientist by adding wolf demon DNA to her blood and use her as a killing machine. She was tortured, experiment on while begging them to stop. She was very scared they were going to hurt her until The cage door was open by a powerful inuyoukai. He ask "What your name, little one and how old are you exactly, little one". She said "My name is Kendra but I like to be called Wheeler and I am 8 years old, sir". He said "Good, let's get you out of here, little one". She said "OK, sir and what your name, sir?". He said "My name is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands in Japan. You don't have to called sir, I be your father from on, little one". She said "Thank you, daddy. I never have a father before" **.** As they were leaving she was thinking 'Start of a new life with my new daddy, it so awesome!'. For ten years she learn to protect the innocents from people that wish to hurt them like she went though. She train day and night with her new father Sesshomaru. She even met Gaia the spirit of the earth and learn more about the earth, animals, and it's people that live on it. She never forget the evil doctor for what he did to her.

 _ **Now…**_

Wheeler was training in the forest of the Western Lands when the fire shot up in the air and the ring came out of it. She knew what this meant and so she put the ring on and teleported to the island. She saw four other people beside her. She saw young boy from South America, a girl from Asia, a older boy from Africa and finally a girl from Europe but she don't know part of Europe she from but she look familiar. Wheeler introducing herself by saying "HI, my name is Wheeler". The girl from Asia "Hi, I Gi. That Kwame and Ma-ti. I don't her name yet." Wheeler look to the girl standing against the wall as she push herself from it. Wheeler saw she have blonde hair and aquamarine color eyes. The girl started walking to Wheeler and said "Long time no see, Wheeler. It been two years has it not". For Wheeler remember her. "Linka!" all excited "Kami, it been so long since I last saw you, Babe" said Wheeler. As Linka walk to her, she punch her and said "That for standing up me for own date, Wheeler". Wheeler flinched as Linka glared at her. "Sorry, Linka. I didn't mean to, Babe." Looking at her with sad eyes for missing their one year anniversary since they been together. Gaia mused, Gi look upset and while poor Kwame and Ma-ti was confused about this problem. Linka ask as she sighed "What happen, Wheeler?" Wheeler said "Long story short. Ariel got hurt pretty badly and I have rush home to see what happened to her, Linka." Linka look worry "How bad was it, Wheeler?".

Wheeler said "Pretty bad, Babe. It took a year and half to get full use of her arm and leg again". Linka ask "What the mission, Gaia?". Linka and Gaia know Wheeler is hurting and need to talk to Linka alone. Linka "I sorry I deck you like that, it just.." Wheeler smile and said "You were upset with me, I could understand that. I should called you when it happen, Babe. No need to be sorry, Love". Linka just smile and nodded at her. Gaia "A man name Hoggish Greedly is illegally drilling on a nature preserve, Planeteers. You got to stop him before he destroyed it, Go Planeteers." Gi asked "Who Ariel, Linka?". Linka "I explained later, Gi. After me and Wheeler talk". They took the GeoCruiser to stop Greedly before it too late.

To be cont.

I'm back, everyone. I sorry I hadn't wrote anything for awhile, been busy plus I didn't have a computer for awhile. I glad I got my two-in-one to write my stories on it from now on. I glad it save it to the servers.

PEACE and LOVE, Pantherian Queen


	2. First Mission

Summary: Wheeler was a human child that have her DNA alter by a evil scientist.

Warning: Semi gender bending, tortured, some sexual themes and some violence. Rated M to be on the side.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Captain Planet and the Planeteers. They belong to their respect owners. Thank You, everyone. Oh alter the story a bit to fit Wheeler and Linka new personalities. The story is pure fiction.

 _ **Past**_ and _ **Present**_ tense

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter2: First Mission

They just got to nature preserve just as he drilling. They saw crude oil spilling over the water. Kwame yell "stop, you destroying the environment with your drilling!". Greedly yell "No, Rigger, get them." Rigger pull a knife and attack the Planeteers. Wheeler saw him went after Linka first, so she jump in between them and got hit with the knife in the shoulder and started blooding. Wheeler ask "You ok, Babe?". Linka was crying when Wheeler took the hit for her. Linka "Da, Wheeler, but you are hurt". Wheeler "You know I heal faster than a normal human, Babe". Linka "I still not liking you getting hurt, Wheeler ". Wheeler just nodded at her and smile until they heard the driller breaking down and falling apart causing more oil to spill in water. Kwame "Let's our power combined, EARTH". "Fire". "Wind". "Water". "Heart". "By your powers combined, I'm Captain Planet". Kwame "The drill is spilling oil, Captain Planet. We need to stop it". Captain Planet "I handle it while you guys stop Greedly and Rigger from escaping while Linka fix Wheeler wound. Wheeler, you need to be less reckless, ok". Wheeler "Yes, Cap.". Linka grab the first aid kit to wrap Wheeler shoulder while the others catch Greedly and Rigger.

Linka "Wheeler, you have to remove your shirt in order for me to wrap shoulder." Wheeler "Ok, Linka, but can we go behind tree over there in order for me to remove my shirt, Beautiful." Linka just nodded at her. As they move behind tree Wheeler start taking her shirt and bra off for Linka to fix her injury. Wheeler just sat there as Linka wrapping her shoulder while Linka thinking about Wheeler and blush at her thoughts. Linka thoughts 'Wheeler is have still her beautiful body even with her scars'. Linka shake her head to clear it and "Done, Wheeler". Wheeler put her bra and shirt to turn Linka "Thank you, Babe". Wheeler turn around to see Linka blushing real bad and smile. Wheeler said "you having naughty thoughts about me, Babe. Naughty little girl, Babe". Linka just cross her arms and pouted. Wheeler thinking 'She look cute when she blushes and pout like that'.

Gi yell "We got Greedly and Rigger, you two!". They walk over to see them going to jail and the clean-up going. Captain Planet "You long road ahead you guys. This just the beginning, Planeteers. Until then the power is yours!". Gi turn to Linka and ask "What Wheeler said you to make you blush like that, Linka?". Linka said "Nothing, Gi". Ma-ti "How you doing, Wheeler?". Wheeler "Sore but I will be heal to tomorrow, Little Buddy, ok". Ma-ti just nodded at her. As they leaving to go the GeoCruiser when Wheeler caught a scent she hadn't smelt in over a year. She follow the scent to deeper part of the forest. She saw someone and yell "Mayu!". The planeteers saw a beautiful inuyoukai walking to them. Linka was getting jealous of her and how she know Wheeler. Mayu ask "Who are your friends, Wheeler?". Wheeler "This is Gi, Ma-ti, and Kwame and this is Linka". Mayu "So you are Linka my little sister talk about all the time". The others look Wheeler and Mayu when they are two different types of demons, one being inuyoukai and the Ookami youkai. Gi ask "How you two are related to each other?". Wheeler "I was adopted when I was a little girl by her father". Linka said "I remember you telling me, Yankee". Wheeler smile "You haven't call me that in along time, Babe". Linka smile and nodded. Mayu rolled her eyes and said "I better get going before my thesis fly away. My teacher will fail because I didn't finish it on time". Wheeler "Good luck, Mayu". As she walking away, she said "You better watch Wheeler, Linka. She intends be a little reckless at times, ok". Linka "Da don't I know it, Mayu". Wheeler "So take after my uncle a little bit but other than that I take after dad, Mayu".

Gi ask "What she study?". Wheeler "Avian Behavior, Gi". As they walk back to the GeoCruiser, Wheeler and Linka sat in the back to talk, Gi and Kwame are piloting and Ma-Ti sat behind they in the front. Linka ask "What happen exactly to you are sister, Wheeler?". Wheeler said "She was attack by Dr. Yancy Valmont, Linka". Linka "Continue, Wheeler". Wheeler "He came on the estate not us knowing he was there with a knife so he could use her e came l her pain, angerjust er hng he was there and attacDNA for his experiments, Linka". Wheeler started to cry and lend on Linka. Linka started to hold her to let her cry on her when she told her to lay her head on her lap. Linka "Let all out, Wheeler. I know been holding it all in for awhile now. You just need to let it out, Yankee". She did just that, crying all her pain, anger, and guilt out.

Gi turn to Linka and Wheeler when Linka look to her say don't ask what is wrong, she turn back around to pilot still. Wheeler fall asleep crying on Linka the whole way back to Hope Island. Just as they landing, Linka woke Wheeler up to go to the Crystal Chamber to see Gaia. Gaia "This is the first of many battles, Planeteers. It can be dangerous at times. The choice is yours to stay or go". Wheeler "I'm in, Gaia". Linka "So am I." Gi "Count me in as well, Gaia." Kwame and Ma-Ti "Count us in as well, Gaia." Gaia "You better go to homes and tell your families and bring some of your stuff here since you be living here." Wheeler "I better bring my gear and books. Maybe my game systems as well." Linka "Yankee, Be serious." Wheeler "I am being serious. I just to relax in my down time." Linka just shakes head at her.

To be cont.

Love and Peace, Pantherian Queen.


End file.
